The Promise Day 2066
by o0SnowyOwl0o
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder where the point of no return really was for our world... What was our purpose as sentient beings on this planet?" Follow Araceli and her team mates into the world of FMA to help save the FMA world and our own world from the day of reckoning. kimbleyXOC greedXOCXling Please read and review!
1. Pilot

A.N I only own my characters. Arakawa owns FMA and all its' content. Comment, read, review please. Thank you! :3

 **Episode 1: pilot**

Video diary entry 1  
Date: August 21. 2066  
Place: The ruins of the old library

* Araceli's p.o.v. 15 years old *

~adjusts video camera ~

"He he he... looks like it's still working... good… lets begin I am number 11183066 or as my friends call me Araceli. Araceli Lynna Russo. I was born in the year 2051 on the 4th of May in the ruins of a large city; what we call Chicsa, but I think this place was once called Memphis. Somewhere in what you guys would call Tennessee I think. Thing is there are no states. Not even nations anymore… W-we are at war currently… I don't remember much of or about my family… I only know that my mother had tried to get away with me before the attack but she… she didn't make... it far be-before those creatures came and killed h-her. They would have killed me too had it not been for my current caretaker stepping in with some resistance fighters. The caretaker is a nice lady. She took me in and taught me everything I know. We had shared a common bond in the fact that I lost my family just as she had lost her husband and family too."  
"ARA!"  
Looking up I could see the shadows of someone walking near the ruins of the old library. Sighing I assumed it to be my two friends / team mates looking for me. Going back to the video recording.

"Anyways sometimes I wonder where the point of no return really is for our world. What was our purpose as sentient beings on this planet? I believed our task was to be protectors and guardians of this magnificent world while others assumed it was just luck or a random throw of the dice so to speak.  
Where did we go wrong? At what point had we failed?  
Ask anyone today and they would only glare and curse the past generations for their inactions and arrogance, but most of all their ignorance. I still believed we had a chance. The war… the great war as some call it; more along the lines the great war for human survival, has been going on long before I was born… at least thats what Madame Clerissa always says… he he by the way Madame Clerissa is the name of the nice lady who took me in."

"Damn it bookworm where the hell are you? We don't have time for this… the chief has called for us personally for a mission!" Zane's irritation echoed into the streets.  
"Maybe she isn't here?" Ayana stated looking at Zane.  
Zane looked at Ayana while sarcastically replying " _Right_ since when has that bookworm of a team mate of ours ever not come near this heaping pile of fungus and fire hazards."  
"No need to get sarcastic with me Zane I was just asking a serious question. Jeez grumpy asshole, who pissed in your porridge this morning..." grumbled Ayana.  
" Whatever Ayana. Just keep looking she has to be around here somewhere. I think I see some foot prints near here." Zane retorted while walking further down the empty street. Ayana sighed and followed after him.

Not hearing the rest of their conversation I assumed they had left. Continuing with the video I was making.

" Well back to the diary entry. It depends on how far the rabbit hole you want to go. I could bore you with an entire history lesson that dates back to the very start of our kind. It's kinda Funny to say _our kind_ but the thing is we aren't alone on this earth. For a long time they lived among us, taking from us like a miserable parasites that take and take until the host is dead. They even tried to use our governments and armies against us. Once the people of the world began to wake up to what was really going on and started to see the horrors for themselves. That was when the real mass slaughter and war began. Till today that is… so far from reports all over the world we have managed to push the creatures back into a state of desperation. To the point that some have managed to time jump, change universes or dimensions I think… We even discovered a lot of their technology and started to apply it for the rebuilding of the world… hopefully people learned thei-"

"What are you doing?" Zane voice traveled from where he was standing. Looking up all I could see is Ayana shaking her head smiling and waving at me and Zane with his cold blue eyes glaring at me and the camera. Both standing there in there combat uniforms.  
" Z-Zane! uh... what brings you here? uh.. um… and this thing ah it is nothing really I'm just messing around with some things" I smiled embarrassed at being discovered so quickly.  
"Well at least it's not those stupid picture books you keep sneaking off to read all the time. Seriously we have been looking for you everywhere! Has Clerissa not scolded you enough about gallivanting alone off to places! Especially this unsafe, unsanitary, eye sore you call a _library."_ Zane scolded me again. I forgot how many times he has done this since we became a team. __

 _"_ First Zane those _stupid picture books_ are called manga. Second the library is completely safe and not even that far from the town. Third would it kill you to liven up a bit? Seriously you always have to sap the fun out of everything!" I shouted at him.

"Fun? Bahahaha don't make me laugh Ara there is nothing _fun_ about these stupid books in fact" Zane picks up one of the older manga books with a torn cover off of the dusty ground " In fact this thing looks better off being used for my fire pit or recycled to make something more useful than just some stupid story! What is this dumb book even called anyways… Fu-ful-full me-metal Al-Alchemis - A chemist? Full Metal Alchemist what kind of dumb title is this… oh wait Asian writer. Oh of course more useless Japanese crap. _Just what we needed."_ Zane retorted sarcastically at me while waving the book around. _  
_  
Ayana just sighs grabbing the book from his hand and giving it to me while stomping on Zane's foot.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for Aya?" Zane growled at Ayana.  
"That was for being an ass, and these books aren't that bad in fact I like them too so buzz of you illiterate piss ant" Ayana looked at Zane with her angry scary face. Nothing like a fierce look from crimson redheaded chick with striking emerald green eyes to make you want to run away.  
" PISS ANT!? I'll show you whose the piss ant around here!" Zane and Ayana stood their glaring and cursing at each other.  
"Alright guys enough… please you're giving me a headache with your bickering" I sighed seeing Zane's face turn red with anger I grumbled "Five...four… three… two.. on-"  
"Oh please! Give me a break princess bookworm the one who has a headache around here is me for having to deal with two girls for team mates. Why oh why couldn't they have just put me with the infantry unit!?" Zane's shouts echoed through the crumbling library.

Ayana just punched him in the head while scolding him "Please if it wasn't for us, your ass would be dead on multiple occasions! Why can't you be more respectful like Alphonse Elric or Ling Yao? Hell even Solf J. Kimbley would be a better team mate than you at least beyond blowing shit up he wouldn't be complaining so much like a delusional dick head like you!"

"Heh and you're calling me delusional?! Who in the actual fuck is Kimbley? Or ling or this Alphonse guy? Seriously what makes these guys so fucking special!?" Zane barked at Ayana frustrated that he was being compared with a fictional character.

I giggled with a sigh and hearts in my eyes "Well they can all act like real men for one and two they know how to treat a lady at least with respect, plus they got alchemy or cool ninja skills."  
"Definitely got that right Ara who wouldn't want a piece of Alphonse?" Ayana sighed happily day dreaming again.  
"Or Ling" I smiled at her.  
"Or Kimbley" Aya looked at me with a smirk. I never could understand what she saw in that character to like him so much.  
"Or GreedLing!" Both Ayana and I stared into space day dreaming and sighing with smiles on our faces.

"Ugh you two are gonna make me vomit! They are fictional characters for Pete's sake! They aren't even real!" Zane bitterly spit out while rubbing his head and making gagging noises

Ayana giggled "but what if they were real? Just imagine it Ara. Hell whose to say they aren't real. Maybe they are simply in a different universe from ours! How cool would that be to just teleport or something into their world."

"I say they aren't real and you fan girls need to get your heads out of the clouds. After all that is what _fiction_ is… IT IS NOT REAL!" Zane aggravated by the whole ordeal.

Growling with a sadistic face Ayana shakes Zane by his uniform jacket angrily stating " And what would you know about things being real or not? You don't even have a personality beyond your stupid looks and ego!"

" You know if I didn't know any better the way you two argue… I am starting to think you like each other" I smiled shaking my head at their antics.

"WH-WHAT!? Are you SERIOUS!? Come on Araceli in what universe would I ever go for a male like this?" Ayana screamed shaking Zane into a dizzy like state to prove a point. 

"Ladies I think before Zane ends up needing medical attention and all of us getting put on latrine duty we should go." Zheng deadpanned while walking into the room.  
"Zheng!" I shouted happy to see he returned safely from his scouting mission. Ayana sighed happily dropping Zane to the ground and move towards Zheng asking " When did you get back from the scouting mission?"

Zheng hugged Ayana close "Not too long ago but I see Zane failed to inform you guys that if we don't get moving to get our next mission we will all be in trouble. So Ayana, Araceli lets go."  
I looked at Zane unconscious and laying on the ground. I asked with an annoyed face "So what about this guy do we drag him or leave him?"

Zheng smirked."Ayana since you're the one who put him in this incapacitated state you get to drag him with us!"  
"What! You're kidding right?" Ayana shouted.

"Meet you at the chief's tent in twenty minutes don't keep us waiting love birds" Zheng laughed while leaving out the cloth door to the library.

Ayana growled and kicked Zane "Wake up and move or so help me you will regret it tomorrow!" Zane's lack of response made Ayana groan in frustration and grab him by his black uniform jacket and drag him out of the library, mumbling profanities at everything along the way. I shook my head while turning off the camera and putting it securely back in my military pack. I dusted off my black military pants making sure they weren't too dirty. Sighing I packed the manga Zane had been tossing around the room into my pack all the while wishing the Full metal alchemist universe was real. I took one final look around the dusty old library, blew out the candles, and left out through the same raggedy cloth door like everyone else.

Walking through the broken brick buildings, shattered windows and dusty roads made me think about what life must have been like before all hell had broken loose. The hot sun beaming down with it's relentless light and heat made the journey back to the small tented community even more disheartening. I wonder what the mission was that chief sent Zheng to find us with so much insistence. Usually the chief was a pretty laid back kind of man who lived simply, and was predominantly cheerful. The seriousness now kind of makes me wary of what we are going to be asked to do…

"Araceli there you are! What have I told you about wondering off like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack girl?" madame Clerissa looked at me with her usual _you know you fucked up and are going to hear about it ten times_ _over_ look. I nervously laughed " Well you know me... I can't get enough time to read and everyone is so loud in their tents that it becomes hard to concentrate." knowing Clerissa she wouldn't buy the excuse.

"Araceli Lynna Russo does it look like I fell off the vegetable truck yesterday? No didn't think so. You know those ruins haven't been fully cleared. What would have happened if you got hurt, or stuck or run into one of those nasty little creatures? Hmm explain yourself young lady right now!"

I cringed knowing the worst had yet to come "Well I- I found this cool video camera." I smiled nervously at her.

She raised her eyebrow up at me and tapping her foot looking as if I should continue my response

"-and I was trying to make a video documentary… about my life you know? To show people in the future when we finally reestablish communities and society again…You know for first person account proof kind of thing..." She sighed closing her eyes in frustration. Madame Clerissa is just a nickname I call her. Her full name would Clerissanna Marie Louisa De Blanc. She's sixty years old and doesn't look a day past thirty-five with her dark red hair; I assume shes just dying it with those herbs she's always tending to in the garden, and shocking green eyes matched with a lean, pale complexion. Don't let her looks fool you though. Cross this woman and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned wouldn't be enough to describe the seven hells she'd put you through. Makes me shake just thinking about the last guy who tried to hit on her while he was drunk. Lets just say he's lucky to be able to walk without drooling on himself to put it lightly. "Go to the chief." I looked at her questioningly " I said go to the chief and when you get back from whatever that bleeding heart has in store for you, be prepared for training and the nice long list of chores because you are grounded! Three months no ifs, ands, or buts am I clear Miss Russo?" "Yes madam..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite hear you." the scary aura already surrounding the woman. "I said yes madam I understand crystal clear!" "Good now get going or do I have to repeat myself for the third time? You know I hate repeating myself especially a third time." "I'm going. I'm going." running to the chief's tent for dear life.

-thirty minutes later-

I finally reached the tent catching my breath and looking back just to make sure the crazy lady didn't run after me. She's just too damn scary! I'm amazed that woman was actually married for thirty-two years… I opened the tent flap only to see Dr. Schmidt sitting at the table drinking tea. "Where is the chief?" He smiled at me while waving me in to sit with him "Come in dear sit, sit come drink some delicious herbal tea with me."

"I am sorry sir as much as I would love to I was told to come to the chief immediately for assignment. Do you know where he went?"

" Ah yes he did say something a long the lines of going to the old gem mines not to far from here. Tis a shame you reject tea on such a good day. Are you sure you don't want any? I'm sure the chief can wait at least five- ten minutes more..." The Doctor always knew how to pull my strings when it came to having tea.

"I'm sorry sir as much as I really want to I need to go to the chief immediately. Thank you for your offer though. I'll be sure to have tea with you some other time if that is alright?"

"Of course, of course well you best be on your way young lady wouldn't want to the keep the chief waiting too long" He smiled, waving me off after giving me the actual directions to get to the mines.

-At the gem mines outside the town-

"There you are! We were getting a little worried about you especially since we saw Clerissa coming towards us… she didn't look to happy either..." Ayana shivered at the thought.

"eh I only got three months of hell… I mean grounding and training after we finish this mission." I smiled awkwardly. Ayana patted me on the back with a look of sympathy.

"Well we all know it could have gone far worse but glad to see you're in tact."Ayana replied sympathetically.

I laughed " yea true, so very true. So how is Zane? Is he still a drooling mass of flesh or has he woke up yet?"

"Eh he's awake and getting a long scolding from his father right now… I mean chief." Zheng looked up from his place against the wall.

"Scolding? you mean massive ass chewing for being unconscious on the job again..." Zane grumbled.

I looked to see a irked and sulking mass come toward us.

"Well at least I'm not alone in the scoldings. Cheer up Zane, you can't impress the ladies if you look like you want to go crawl in a ditch somewhere." I poked at his head.

Zane slapped my hand away "Stop that! jeez woman so troublesome and getting me thrown under the bus all the damn time… ugh!"

"Stop complaining you big baby we have a mission to do and now that we are all here we should probably go join the chief inside the mines." Zheng ordered while ruffling Zane's black hair till it was all frizzy.

"Must you touch me you creep?! and who are you calling a big baby?! I aught to smack that stupid smirk right off your face Zheng! always so smug..." Zane shouted while readying his fist.

Zheng tsked ." Yea sure kiddo what ever makes you move your ass faster into going in the mine. By all means."

"I am not a kid. Jeez if anything you are only two years older than me." Zane retorted tired of being called a kid all the time.

"True but you are also the youngest of the group. Ayana is nineteen, Araceli is fifteen and you are fourteen, thus you're still a kid" Zheng smugly replied.

"Still old enough to participate in war and shoot your ass Zheng." Zane glared at Zheng.

"Eh whatever helps you sleep at night bean sprout." Zheng egging Zane on while walking into the mines.

"BEAN SPROUT!? I'LL SHOW YOU BEAN SPROUT!?" Zane's shouts echoed into the mines.

"Okay, okay Mount Vesuvius before you take over Pompeii with your melt down and kill my ear drums can you shut up and get in the damn mine already!" I grabbed Zane by the ear and dragged his grumbling ass into the mine being sick of his stupid ego.

"Humph, he started it" Zane pouted.

"Yea well I'm finishing it so shut the hell up and let chief talk ass hat." I replied frustrated by his constant arguments with Zheng.

"Miss. Russo language, Zane straighten up you are a soldier now so act like it or do I need to repeat earlier discussion. Ayana stop giggling you're the oldest so start acting like it! Zheng for the love of everything dear please stop instigating these shouting contests please and thank you." The chief sighed looking utterly exhausted.

"As you all know you have a mission. Yes miss. Russo what is it?" The chief looked at me.  
"Why are we in the gem mines sir?" I questioned while raising my hand.  
"I am getting there. As I was saying I have called you four here because I have a special mission for you. You along with other squads all over the world have been volunteered to enter into the dimensions and other universes in order to seek, capture, record, and destroy the enemy combatants that had managed to flee. How we wi-" The chief was starting to get irritated from all the interruptions.  
"But sir we don't have the technology to do that!" Ayana anxiously shouted

"People! People if you would just let me finish. We are in the mines because we have found some of their portals and tomes of knowledge that will help guide us into completing our task at hand. As you can see by the odd looking circle with shapes and ancient writing before you." The chief replied trying to hold his tone and not shout at us.  
"What is this?" I asked looking nervously at the ground.  
"Are you familiar with the old science of alchemy?" Chief looked at us questioningly.  
"Wasn't that the beginning science that started modern day chemistry and stuff?" Zane replied grumpily, still mad from the scolding earlier.  
"Yes, Zane but it was also when humans had kept matter and spirit together in harmony, one did not trump the other unlike modern day science and modern day religions. Which had purposely been clashed together to divide us all." The chief stated.  
"Yea that whole matter, image, measure stuff right?" Zane replied interrupting his father.  
"That _whole matter, image, measure stuff_ was what made alchemy so significant and why it had been stopped in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, if not earlier." The chief glared at his son, not liking his disrespect.  
"Honestly I thought that stuff was just myth and stories told to discourage us from doing stupid things like drinking mercury for longevity..." Zane sarcastically replied to his father.  
"Zane you bone head let the man talk damn it" Ayana smacked hammer fisted him on the head lightly. Zane groaned at the hit and glared at Ayana for hitting him.  
"Regardless, what you see before you is called a transmutation circle; judging by the symbols and writings in the books here, it is meant to teleport humans/ humanoid creatures and physical matter at least thats what we assume to be true." The chief smirked at Zane rubbing his head from the hit while continuing from the previous interruption.  
"So basically pops, what you're saying is we are just human guinea pigs being sent out on not only a wild goose chase but with the likely hood of this either not working or really badly backfiring on us. Am I right?" Zane spitted out venomously at his father.  
"Sadly it is but a hunch and the only way we managed to even activate the circle was by using massive amounts of electrical and magnetic energy." The chief sighed looking at everyone.  
Everyone in the squad looked at the chief as if he was not only fat but crazy at that moment.  
"But I am sure you all will be fine after all each of you have been selected based on high qualifications and standards." Chief stated in a reassuring manner.  
"Thats nice and all sir but has this thing even been tested?" Zheng asked looking even more wary than before.  
"Well we did manage to get a tea cup to disappear if that means anything" the chief smiled at us awkwardly knowing that it wasn't helping the situation.  
"Well this is just great, not even old enough to marry or have sex but now I'm being told I'm going to be teleported into some world based on a hunch and a tea cup experiment! With me most likely ending up dying in the process. how fucking dandy is that! Well anything else you would like tell us? That is if we even manage to freaking live past today?" Zane hissed through his teeth, his aura coming off dark and ominous.  
"Yes , When you get to the other world your first priority is to blend in with the natives or surrounding the best way possible, survive, stay together if possible, complete the mission and find a way back." The chief reported to the group.  
Zheng spit out the water he was drinking "Wait a minute you mean to tell us you don't even know how to bring us back? What the hell old man? What kind of joke are you trying to pull here?"  
"Sadly yes we haven't really got very far into the text to truly understand everything. We do know that we can send messages via physical means like mail and that physical matter can be sent through the portal. No this isn't a joke and who are you calling old kid I'm only fifty-seven!" The chief stated in a depressed state.  
"Old by my book, but anyways does anyone know we are doing this?" Zheng stated irked at the circumstances and risks.  
"Yes, all fellow chiefs and communities around the world have been notified. We are heavily counting on you and all the other teams/ squads being sent out." The chief's authoritative tone resonated in the room.  
"What about supplies?" Ayana managed to come out of her depressive mood enough to ask.  
"We have prepared you with packs with a weeks worth of soldiers provisions, a knife, a gun, three magazines, basic clothes, medical supplies for first aid, and what ever else you feel is necessary. Also in case something goes wrong-" The chief began to explain.  
" _Oh yea what could possibly go wrong pops_?" Zane sarcastically interjected. The chief glared at his only son "I don't know for sure but your sarcasm is not necessary soldier. Anyways we have devised a special locket that allows you to record your basic memories and information should anything happen to your memory or physical person while crossing over."  
"What do you mean by something happening to our _memories_ _and physical person_?" I did not like what was being assumed in this mission briefing.  
"It is just a precaution nothing to get in a tizzy over I assure you Miss. Russo. Well if that is all the questions I do believe you are dismissed. Come back in one hour after you have finished packing programing the lockets, and said your farewells. Am I understood?" The chief looked at us like a commander would his soldiers.  
"Sir, yes sir!" we all said in unison like good soldiers.

Once at the gem mine entrance everyone went their separate ways. I walked along the forest path taking in the scenery I may never see again. Stay positive Araceli! Everything is going to be alright I tried to convince myself while holding back the choking feeling in my throat and the tears. Be strong it is what mom and dad would want to see and Madame Clerissa too! I zoned out walking on auto pilot all the way back to the tent that I shared with my adoptive mother.  
"Hey kiddo you there? How did the mission briefing go?" Madame Clerissa was at the table putting the finishing touches to our salad and setting out the bread and water pitcher.  
"Huh oh fine, fine… I am sure you know the basics of it right?" I said still out of it.  
"Yea but don't worry I have faith that everything will go as planned and if worse comes to worse I'll do my best to come through that portal and help you any way I can!I promise on everything that I am kiddo you better believe it!" She hugged me tightly like a mother would and deep down I knew she would keep to that promise no matter what hell got thrown our way. For once in a long time I finally let myself cry.

" hey it's okay! Ara you are going to be okay trust me. It takes a lot to kick a tough cookie like you around after all!" Clerissa tried to reassure me as she sat me down and gave me a handkerchief to wipe my face with.

"I know, I'm just scared is all… haven't felt this scared since the day you saved me from death." I sighed pulling the bread apart and eating the salad slowly.

"I know kiddo but for now enjoy these few moments and remember everything I taught you" she smiled at me while filling our glasses with water . I eventually relaxed enough to tell the rest of my day and even had a few laughs at how a couple of mice decided to have a field day on the new seedlings in the fields.  
After dinner and tea with Clerissa I decided to finish packing shoving my locket I had programed, the Full metal alchemist manga books, and some items from my parents that I had manage to scavenge on one scouting missions in my birth place. Feeling ready to go I hugged Clerissa goodbye but before she let me go

"Here kid… it's from me… I know it isn't much but just in case that video camera dies on you, you should still write your story. After all no one should forget the pain we all had to bare if it will keep the future from repeating the past." The gift was a large journal with a hand crafted cover designed with little animals and small doodles.

"Thanks I truly appreciate the gift it definitely will be used and means a lot to me that you made this for me" I smiled at her and hugged her one last time before making my way to the gem mines. I heard the flap open quickly and Clerissa shouting "Hey and don't forget I love you kiddo you are the daughter I never had but I am glad to have in my life!" I turned waving good bye and shouting

" Thanks mom I love you too!" I turned smiling and kept walking but what I didn't see was that Clerissa had smiled crying while sinking to the ground in tears of sorrow and joy for it was the first time I ever really called her mom.

* Ayana lee Reeves p.o.v. 19 years old *

"Just grand I haven't even got the chance to find love and now I'm being sent to die, this day just can't get any better. I'M GONNA DIE AN OLD MAID WITH NO LOVE, NO SPOUSE AND NO CHILDREN! WHY ME!" I shouted with dramatized tears in the camp. People all around whispering "is she alright?" "crazy" "Freak" "poor girl".  
I ran home to my tent expecting no one to be there; after all everyone I was related to had been massively killed in the camps of extermination. I guess that is what you get when your family rather fight for justice over being sheep to society. I was proud of them but deep down it didn't alleviate the feeling of loneliness. Sometimes I wished I just had one family member at least. Just one to actually miss me when I go out on these dangerous missions. I walked into the dark tent and lit the oil lamp. Sighing I ate the left over fruits Araceli brought over the other day for dinner. After wards I packed, prayed to our creator, programed the locket and sat there pondering the darkness in my heart and thoughts.

"Hey Ayana how's packing going?" looking up I saw the neighbor with her baby daughter held against her chest while smiling at me. I smiled at them

"Well... Every thing is good. I finished not too long ago, how is your family? Is Lily still being a picky eater?" I giggled knowing lily hated eating peas and carrots and she absolutely refused to have the broccoli touch her potatoes yet she ate them both in ample measure.

Mary laughed "Yea... Lily is well... Lily, but I love her none the less. Family is good. In fact we were hoping if you wanted to come by and eat dinner with us that is if you aren't too busy or anything I mean?"

I looked at her not shocked at the invitation; after all they always tried to include me in on their family knowing I lost mine, I nodded while standing up and following her out of the tent.

"Can I hold little Sapphira?" I asked smiling at the little baby as she giggled and cooed. "Well of course you can, here you go, you got her right, okay." Mary tenderly handed me her daughter.

I smiled at the little bundle in my arms not realizing I had tears in my eyes. "She is so beautiful Mrs. Sampson."

"Thank you dear. You do know that you are always loved in our family right? I mean heck we practically set the table with you always in mind everyday in hopes of the times you come over." she smiled at me and brushed some of the tears away.

"Thank you, it is nice to know that someone will miss me while I am gone." I looked down smiling and saddened by the whole situation.

"Of course we will miss you always! Lily can never stop talking about how much she is going to miss you, in fact she made you something so that you would remember her and all of us here." Mary smiled at me.  
Mike took the baby when he saw us come through the tent. He needed to feed little Sapphira. Mary handed me a little picture with a family doodled on it and a house. I cried seeing how I was in the middle right next to everyone.

"Aya , Aya looky at what I drew you!" little Lily jumped on me hugging me while laughing. I hugged her knowing I would miss her and her family dearly.

"I see, I see I love how you drew my hair in fact its the exact same shade of brown, you little artist you." I giggled at her.

She pouted at me "Do you wreally have to go Aya? I'm gonna misses you."

"I know my little Lily pad but I'll be back before you know it don't worry!" I hugged her again trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.  
"Alright everyone come along its time for dinner and Lily please eat your carrots they are good for you!" Mary called us all for dinner while lightly scolding Lily.  
"But mom I don't wanna eat the cawots they're icky!" Lily whined.  
Smiling I looked at lily "Will you eat them for me? Just for tonight pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
Lily pouted "Okay but only cause you asked nicelys"  
I giggled "That a girl maybe one day you might grow to like those icky carrots."  
We all laughed and talked about the day and my mission. Mike and Mary hugged me before I left

"Just know you are always welcome here. Always no matter what we love you Ayana" They looked at me with love like a mother and father would their child.  
I cried hugging them both "Thank you guys it means so much to me to hear that and I love you guys too. Give Lily and Sapphira an extra hug and kiss for me will you?"  
"Of course!" They smiled while holding me tightly. After a few emotional minutes of hugging and crying they let me go.

As I go to leave Mike comes out of the tent. "You be careful you hear!" I turned and smiled through the tears.

"Always you guys stay safe too!" I shouted back.  
I grabbed my things from my tent and made my way to the gem mines. Only looking back every so often to memorize the scenery and town of tents.

* Zheng Li Chang p.o.v 16 years old *

"Mom enough already I have everything I could possibly need!" I sighed at my mother's antics of packing everything under the moon thinking I would need it. Seriously who needs a tea set? It's not like I'm inviting my enemies over for a damn tea party.  
Mrs. Change smacked her son with a paper fan "Boy don't you sass me! This mission is going to be a long one so I am just making sure you have everything you could possibly need." while worriedly getting things into another bag.

"For the fifth time mom! We have gone over this I can't carry five bags of stuff into another universe! In fact I am pretty sure one will be more than enough." I sighed exasperated by this whole scene.

My mother sighed fanning herself "I just worry! Enough to fill in for what your father is too strong to admit."

My father grunted at this "Mei he is a strong boy becoming a man he doesn't need his father to coddle him anymore!"

My father's stern face stared back at me and I sighed "If it will help you can walk with me half way to the gem mines…"

My mother cheered up to this. "Yes, yes we should do this. Come on Zhou get up we are going to walk with our only son" My father sighed in irritation but got up anyways while my mother began dragging my father out by his hand. We walked the dirt path to the mines and through the woods reminiscing on all the good memories we had as a family like the one time I tumbled down a hill for a small butterfly and my father had to pick me up all covered in mud while laughing.

Half way we said our goodbyes and I hugged my mother closely

"Now don't do anything rash that could get you killed you hear me boy!" My mother warned while smacking me again with the paper fan.

"Yes mom I hear you... the entire town heard you!" My mother just hugged me harder and cried while my father tried to pry her off.

"Let him go Mei he has a mission to attend to and no time to waste!" My father sighed while trying to get my mother to release her vice grip on my torso.

"MY BABY BOY!" My mother weeped.

My father sighed at my mother's wailing. We shook hands "Just don't die boy, make us proud and know that although I don't show it I do love you and we both will miss you."

"I know father, I will miss you as well and I love you both dearly" I hugged my father and whispered "Take care of mom we both know she can get a little crazy when I am gone."

My father chuckled "Of course son… of course."  
I walked the rest of the way toying with the jade stone around my neck and the ornate sword sword on my back both gifts from my parents to ensure good fortune on my mission.

* Zane Dieter Von Gromme p.o.v. 14 years old *

"So pops what are we doing?" I sat there in the mines observing the scientist tweaking and tinkering with the machines.

"I am researching things. You can go visit your mother's grave at least"  
I yawned "Nah already did that this morning before looking for Araceli. I guess no heart felt goodbyes ? No reassurances or I will miss yous?"

my _father_ looked at me with his usual straight face "Right now I'm too busy trying to make sure things go smoothly, if you want a hug so much go hug a tree or Aime. I'm sure if shes not too busy she can assist you will all your emotional needs."

I glared at this man if you can call him that. Heh people tend to only see his nice guy facade but me I saw the real man. The man who didn't cry when mom his wife! Died… The very same man who wouldn't and couldn't be bothered now to even care about his only son. I sighed and went to look for Aime… She was the only family to care about me when dad was too busy being _friendly_ to the lady next door. I found aunt Aime looking at some odd maps until she noticed me standing there.

"Oh Zane...you startled me. Are you ready for your mission? How are you feeling? Your father is still being an ass isn't he?" Aime looked at me with concern and understanding.  
I smirked "Yea I'm ready, I don't really feel anything honestly beyond pissed that is, and yea as usual." She looked at me like she always did smiles with sympathy written all over her face and anger in her eyes. "I don't get what my sister ever saw in that pig but regardless it resulted in your birth and for that I'm grateful"

I smiled and hugged my aunt "Maybe you can trip the guy down the road or something you know an accident… that way people can actually have an honest person to help unite people."

My aunt chuckled lightly "Well Zane that would be murder but judging from his appetites if they don't kill him I know a few pissed off spouses that might. Who knows if this mission goes well maybe you should take your father's place as chief?" She shrugged at me.  
"Yea except to be chief you have to not only qualify but be unanimously selected by the people and so on and so forth" I sighed irritated at it all.  
"That is true but it doesn't stop you from trying right?" She smiled at me trying to get me to cheer up.  
I smirked "No, it definitely doesn't stop me from trying."

I hugged my aunt and said my goodbyes and walked to the entrance to the mines. I sat on the boulder nearby and waited for everyone while sharpening my knives.

* General p.o.v. *

Araceli and Ayana walked together, laughing about their day. Zheng not to far behind them lost in thought till Zane commented on his pretty rock.

"Well, well, well never took you for a guy to wear girly stuff" Zane laughed hard until Zheng grabbed him by his jacket

"What the hell is wrong with you Zane? Why do you have to be an asshole all the time? Doesn't that get old for you?" Zheng glared at Zane.

Zane smirked at Zheng "Nah not really, I'm an asshole cause its fun and cause I can. To be honest with you Zheng nothing is really wrong with me. It is more what is wrong with you and how you handle things. In fact what I don't get is why you look so angry and upset about this mission. After all we did all choose to volunteer on behalf of our little community. We did put the uniforms on. We did know the risks we would be facing. So with that said shouldn't this have already been an expected and inevitable mission? I mean we are soldiers and we have already had to kill both people and aliens alike, so what makes us the exception to the cycle of life and death? If you were so afraid to lose your life for the cause then why volunteer at all? No one forced you into this." Zane condescendingly replied  
"Shut up Zane! What makes you so superior to talk down to me?!" Zheng retorted angry at Zane's arrogance.  
"Talking down… ha call it what you will. The truth is all the same in the end. Tell me Zheng why are you here? Unlike you, both Ayana and Araceli lost their entire families to these creatures. Unlike you they have both had the resolve to do what was necessary for the cause. You haven't even been on any missions that even require you to kill or risk your life. Do you even have the resolve to do what is necessary to survive Zheng? And lets not forget you still have your mommy and daddy to tuck you in at night!" Zheng punched Zane in the face and stormed off down the gem mines.  
"Zane… Why would you bring this all up? After everything we have gone through as a team. You of all people know those wounds haven't healed." Araceli looked like she was ready to shrink down and cry. The memories of what she had to do in the past started to flood her mind. Ayana gave her a small hug in understanding. Ayana knew what Ara was most likely thinking about.  
Zane irked by everyone's reaction to the mission angrily stated "Because Araceli we are going into a whole different world with someone who doesn't even know what is truly takes to survive! All Zheng has done is scouting and recovery missions! On already cleared territory I might add! I on the other hand don't want to see either of you killed because Zhengy boy decided not to pull the damn trigger! You may not like me and that is just fine by me but it doesn't stop me from giving a damn about you two!"  
Zane had enough of the sad faces and stormed down into the gem mines grumbling curses.  
Araceli and Ayana looked at each other and sighed. They walked into the mines together following after the two disgruntled boys knowing that this would be a long mission. 


	2. The Gate of Truth

A.N I only own my characters. Arakawa owns FMA and all its' content. Comment, read, and most of all REVIEW because I really would like to hear everyone's thoughts on this. This is my first fanfic! So any commentary at all would be nice. Thank you! :3

 **Episode 2: The Gate of Truth**

* General . *

Walking all the way down into the mines usually wasn't so eerie until today. Araceli shivered

"Guys are really doing this?"  
"Doing what? Walking to our inevitable deaths?" Zane still was steaming from the earlier encounter with Zheng.  
"Don't even start Von Gromme! We need to get to your father so we can be sent off." Zheng clenched his teeth knowing this mission was going to be troublesome.  
Ayana sighed and walked faster to the lights near the end of the main path into the mine shaft.  
Araceli shook her head at the two boys "You know this mission would be a whole lot easier if you two would at least be civil with one another."  
"I am being civil its shorty here that is being an obnoxious prick." Zheng's snide remark only made Araceli sighed.  
"Shorty! Obnoxious prick! Who in the hell are you to call me anything momma's boy!"  
" Easy you are a compulsive jerk with a superiority complex the size of this planet! And at least I have a mom!"  
Zane growled and punched Zheng then pushed him against the wall. "That was a low blow even for you Chang!" Zane began to punch Zheng "Don't!" 'punch' "You!" 'punch' "Ever!" 'punches Zheng in the stomach' "Bring up my mother!"  
"Zane that is enough!" Araceli tried to pull Zane off Zheng only to get pushed back.  
"Stay out of this Ara! This bastard has talked down to me for the last time!" Zane screamed while kneeing Zheng to the ground.  
"Zane Dieter Von Gromme if you don't stop I will make sure your next breath Will. Be. Your. Last. Boy!"  
The thundering voice of the chief made Araceli jump from being startled. Zheng looked up from the ground spitting blood out of his mouth to see the large man coming their way.  
"Go ahead _Dad_ I'm just shaking in my boots!" Zane's sarcastic remark only ended up getting him backhanded by the chief

"You dare disrespect me boy! I am your father! I helped your _mother_ bring you into this world and I can sure as hell help take you out of it!"  
Zane's manic laughter could be heard down the mine shaft bouncing of the walls.

"Helped?! Respect?! Boy oh boy the ego you have is utterly astonishing _father_! You deserve no respect from me not even an ounce! You are a traitor for what you did to mom, so don't ever say you _helped_ her with ANYTHING! In fact while she was sick and trying to take care of everything YOU were too damn busy fucking the neighbor's wife! Or was it the butcher's wife? Or the farmer's oldest daughter? Hell I've lost count with how many times you made mom cry due to your dishonestly, lack of loyalty and marital affairs! How many times you left us for your selfish bullshit! Oh and lets not forget the best part! While mom was on her deathbed and after she died you weren't even there to see her nor to see her buried! Can I ask you where you were? Better yet I already know!? You were out screwing Dr. Schmidt's wife! A man who has been loyal to you and all of us and you! You sick pig were out banging his WIFE! I am utterly disgusted to even call you my father! You are the biggest piece of shit I have ever seen!"

The chief stood there astonished and sweating while realizing many of the major specialist were down in the shaft waiting to give their supplies and farewells. Many of whom he had committed extramarital affairs with their spouses. All of whom didn't even know...

"You- you have embarrassed me for the last time boy! I- I disown you! You are not my son. Not now...Not ever! So don't even both-"  
"Don't you even finish that sentence you pig!" Aime was behind the chief along with everyone else. The chief turned around and looked at everyone scared as if he had seen a ghost.  
"You monster!"  
"No-now I can explain..." The chief tried to calm the crowd but only failing miserably in the process.  
"You pig!"  
"You see Ulric! Do you see now what your greed has caused? Your ego and your pride? You don't even deserve to be called chief!" Aime venomously stated while grabbing the chief by the collar of his dark gray uniform.  
"We trusted you and this is how you repay us!" Everyone's shouts could be heard even outside the mine. Ayana and Araceli stood between them and the chief  
"Alright! Alright we get it! But before we all end up committing murder he should first be tried and then given punishment after all sides have been heard!" Araceli pleaded with the angry crowd hoping to bring reason into the mass of angry chaos. Ayana just glared at the chief and helped Zane up off the ground.  
"I am sorry Zane… I didn't even know this was what you were dealing with..."  
"It is fine Aya… You aren't the one who should be apologizing anyways." Zane smirked at his father knowing his father's lies had finally caught up with his fat bodied appetites.  
Aime and a few of the other specialist who had calmed down began to discuss the next course of action.  
"What do we do now?"  
"I say we chain the bastard and let the people decide."  
"I agree but what I meant was about this mission these kids are to be on soon."  
"Oh… Well who is next in command to take over in the event that the chief is indisposed?"  
"I don't know…"  
"I think the oldest person here is supposed to take over right?"  
"Yea thats right but that would mean Dr. Schmidt is the new chief then."  
"That is fine. He is a good man and deserves some form of retribution for the crime that the previous chief has committed."  
"Dr. Schmidt are you alright to be acting chief until the people can elect a new chief?"  
Dr. Schmidt although hurt by the news of his wife's indiscretions was busy cleaning up Zheng's bloody nose and examining Zane's broken tooth.  
"Dr. Schmidt did you hear us?"  
The doctor once finished checking the boys for anymore damage he stood up looking at the small group of specialist with a questioning frown.  
"Huh sorry was busy cleaning up the boys. What is it you were saying?"  
"We all have come to agree that since the chief has committed acts against the people that under the common law the eldest person in the town is to act as standing chief. That person would be you sir. Do you accept this responsibility? We will understand if you wish not to. It is your choice."  
"I- I don't know what to say…"  
"Please sir we need an answer soon. This team needs to be sent out today otherwise we will have to contact the other communities and explain to everyone for the delay."  
"Well when you put it that way I don't think I can refuse. I accept being chief but are you sure I am a good match? It is unusual to have a specialist also hold the role as chief..."  
"That is true sir, but this is only temporary till the past chief has been tried for his crimes and a voting session has taken place for a new chief."  
"Alright. Well then on the behalf of the people I accept this role as chief until further notice. I pray to not fail you all in your time of need."  
"Thank you sir. Now on to the predicament at hand. The team needs to be through the portal in thirty minutes and we still have so much to talk about."  
The butcher and farmer grabbed Ulric after tying his hands together and lead him to where the portal was at the end of the mine shaft.  
"This is ridiculous! You can't do this! I am chief! That fool of a doctor couldn't even keep his wife so how can we trust him with the town?!"  
"Shut up!" The farmer who had yet to fully calm down punched him on the head.  
The chief too scared of the butcher's glare kept quiet the rest of the way to the portal.

* At the portal/ transmutation circle area *

Zane, Araceli, Ayana and Zheng; in their black combat uniforms, all stood before the table with the doctor behind it.  
"Alright. So to clarify the mission one last time. You four are to enter the next world with the intent of seeking, capturing, recording and terminating the enemy combatants. Also you must try at all cost to blend in with the people that may or may not be on the other side of this thing. I know you are afraid but rest assured I will be looking into finding a way in bringing you all back once you have completed the mission. We will be giving you tracking devices to track the enemy and each other in case you are separated. We will also try to send transmissions to you. If it is possible try to stay on your communicators should they still work in the other world. Most of all-" The doctor smiled at the small team "Be safe, Be careful, Watch each others backs, and never forget…" The doctor began to tear up " We will be waiting for you when you come back no matter what! Am I understood?"  
The team all shouted with smiles and tears in their eyes "Sir, Yes Sir!"  
"We will be sending you one at a time. In your packs ;on top of standard combat provisions and your personal items, we have given you a copy of all the research we have compiled so far. We wish you success on your mission. Once you all are through the portal safely then you may proceed with the mission."  
"Sir, Yes Sir!"  
"Good! We hope to see you soon!"

Zheng was the first to stand in the middle of the circle. "Now this may or may not hurt, as we have only managed to test this a few times one being the tea cup. We have tried sending organic material through the portal but since we are not on the other side we do not know if it successfully worked or not. Now don't move Mr. Chang."

The scientists began activating the circle using the electricity coming from the blinking machines. Soon a purple light began to swirl around Zheng with black arms grabbing at his body, slowly dissolving him into tiny particles. After about five minutes Zheng had completely disappeared.

*In The Gate of Truth, Zheng's p.o.v. *

I slowly began to awake and open my eyes. Looking around all I saw was these odd doors and an endless white void. After awhile of looking I see a weird white boy humanoid like creature surrounded by black smoke looking at me… at least I assumed it was looking at me because it didn't have eyes… how creepy… and it is smiling at me? I shivered when it began to speak.  
"Well well well. This is interesting. Who may I ask are you? And what is you have come to seek?"  
The ominous voice chuckled at me with a smile.  
"I- I am Zheng Li Chang and I have come to seek out and destroy my enem-"  
"How about what you truly want. After all you can't lie to me he he he"  
"What? May I ask what are you?"  
"I am truth."  
"Truth?"  
"Yes, Truth or as some would call me the world or universe. One or all or more specifically you."  
"Me? But you don't even look a thing like me?"  
"I am you. I am what one would say your truest self."  
"Oh..."  
"Look are you going to make your exchange or what I don't have all day to waste...or at least you don't he he he"  
"Exchange? Exchange for what?"  
"What! You can't tell me you committed the ultimate taboo of human transmutation and not know the law of equivalence of exchange?!"  
"Uhhh… no… all I know is I was sent through a weird looking circle in order to pass over into the next world to track down my-"  
"Yea. Yea. Yea I know your _enemies_."  
"So... um... can you help me?"  
"Of course! But what are you going to give me in exchange? After all you can't just do what you want without proper compensation!"  
"I-I don't know… What is it you feel would be equal to full filling my wish?"  
The eerie laughter coming from the white humanoid only made me feel very insecure until it stood up and walked towards me. There it stood before me and I gulped in fear.  
" Heh well for now I believe you have given me all that I may need from you! Again for now at least."  
"What do you mean! I didn't even tell you what I would give you!"  
Truth turned me around to face this giant gray door. On the door was written many inscriptions in Latin I think? and what looked to be a tree of some sort.  
"This is your gate of truth should you ever wish to make another _exchange_ with me again." Truth smirked sadistically as the door opened to a huge eye looking at me. "What- what is that!"  
"This is where we depart ways dear boy."  
and with that last statement Truth shoved me into the gate. These odd black hands from before began grabbing at me as I struggled. "But I don't understand! I didn't give you anything!"  
Truth looked at me with that Cheshire grin and spoke one final time "But my dear boy you have given me already something of significant value already!"  
I screamed as I was sucked into the vast black void with so much knowledge being shoved into me. My mind felt like it was on fire but also freezing cold at the same time. This pain I had never felt in my life before. I was terrified of what was happening. I couldn't tell what was up or down, left or right. I don't know what happened after I had blacked out…

* Araceli's p.o.v. *

I shivered looking around at the circle. I didn't want to be next after seeing Zheng disintegrate like that! I sighed knowing that because I drew the second shortest stick that I had no other choice than to be next. Boy I am not looking forward to this as I hugged myself tightly. The scientist started the circle again just like they had done for Zheng. I looked up with tears down my face fearing the worst possible case scenario. Ayana was mouthing something to me but I couldn't hear her past the loud electrical sounds. As I slowly started to disappear I felt some relief that it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. I closed my eyes till I couldn't hear anymore sounds. I opened them only to realize I was in some weird white void. It felt so familiar… Where have I seen this before? I was so preoccupied with looking and walking around observing this odd door that I failed to notice the teenage looking girl humanoid. I was startled when it started to giggle at me.  
"What are you doing little girl?"  
I pointed at myself "M-me?"  
"Yes you! What are you doing?"  
"I am… well… you see… I am trying to figure out where exactly I've seen this door before. Um who are you?"  
"Me? Well I am you of course! You silly girl"  
"Me? But I have… You don't… Oh dear I think I know where I am now… and better yet who _you_ are."  
"And who is it that you think I am little girl?"  
"You are truth… You are a fictional character from a set of books I used to read… You take things from people and do nasty things to them."  
"Well I assure you I am not fictional in fact I am quite real. Just as real as you are. As far as the taking things from people I think you mean to say making a simple exchange."  
"Yea. The whole law of equivalence exchange where in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be either given or destroyed. Right?"  
"My. my little girl you are quite the smart one! Better than the last guy who came through and yes, what you say is true."  
"So since you need something of equal value I can give you my memories?"  
"But girl! You have something already much to my disgust and dismay that by passes this law sadly. As much as I would have probably enjoyed your memories."  
"What do you mean?"  
The truth grabbed something from my pack. I looked to see it was the ruby flower locket my mother had on her before she had died. At least I assume that is a grouping of rubies in their settings on the locket.  
"Why dear girl you can't possibly tell me you didn't know about this? You do know what these are right?"  
"They are rubies … at least that is what I think they are..."  
The girly laughter rung out from the creature till it or her was rolling on the ground in bouts of laughter at least I assume we are standing on some form of ground… this is so awkward…  
After a few minutes the creature finally calmed down with light chuckling between words.

"My dear these are philosopher's stones!" I looked at the creature in terror and shock.  
"But that can't be right… Its not possible… not in our world at least… Where could my mother even manage to get those!"  
"I don't know, but maybe one day you will figure it out. Until then if you wish to transcend through your gate of truth behind you, you may do so now. I am sure your friend will need your help after all. But I warn you now tell no one about these stones for you may be in great danger if you do. Am I understood?"  
I shivered and shook my head yes. I screamed when I felt some odd black hands grabbing me. Truth looked down at me as I was pulled through the gate. As the doors closed all I could see was a flash of images and gibberish of words. Everything just scrambled around in my head giving me a massive headache. The next thing I know was dripping out of the air onto the ground in some purple ooze. I fell on what I assumed garbage judging by the horrid smell. I groaned knowing it would be hell to get this smell out of my clothes before I blacked out from mental exhaustion.

* Ayana's p.o.v *  
"Araceli don't panic! I'll be right behind you just wait for me okay!"  
As I saw my friend disappear I sighed figuring she couldn't hear me past all the electrical noises from the machines.  
"Well thats two down the rabbit's hole. Your next Alice- I mean Ayana" Zane smirked at me and I smacked him up side the head.  
"Your sarcasm is not necessary nor appreciated Zane!"  
"What I was only trying to comfort you! So that you don't panic and scream like Zheng or cry like Araceli."  
"Whatever Zane. See you on the other side if you make it."  
"You mean if any of us make it!" Zane yelled back as I stood in the circle waiting for my inevitable death to begin. The machines charged up and started activating the circle turning from blue to purple. I felt very uncomfortable by the aura radiating from this stuff floating around me. I waved goodbye to Zane as I slowly disappeared.  
The next thing I know I'm being chucked through one door landing hard on my back.  
"Well that hurt! Damn what ever that was I feel like I broke my ass bone!"  
"Maybe so… Maybe so."  
I jumped up startled from hearing the other voice so close. I turned around to see a feminine looking white creature covered in a black miasma smiling at me.  
"What in the hell are you!"  
"I am truth! It is starting to get really irritating having to repeat this for a second time. Why are you people committing the taboo of human transmutation if you don't even know what it is to expect on this side!"  
"Human transmutation? You mean that creepy circle I disappeared on was a human transmutation circle?"  
" _Well yes that would be the reason that you are here after all._ "  
"No need to get all snippy with me!"  
"No need to be a dumb blond!"  
"Hey that was uncalled for you take that back!"  
"Make me girly!" I growled at truth chasing after it all the while it laughed in my face egging me on.  
"Come on why run away you coward!"  
"Coward? Ha ha ha who are you calling a coward? I am simply truth and if you can't accept that then that is your problem!"  
"What ever! I know where you are from!"  
"And where is that exactly?"  
"You are that mean white blob thing that takes things from people under the cowardly excuse of equivalence exchange! You are from Fullmetal Alchemist!"  
"Fullmetal Alchemist? I admit to the exchange part but I don't even understand that last thing you just said."  
"Fullmetal Alchemist is a fictional story from my side of the gate."  
"Ah I assume that is what your girly friend from earlier must have been talking about."  
"Yes, You met Araceli? Is she okay? Please tell me!"  
"Yes I suppose I did meet your dear Araceli? Your friend is fine and in perfect health I assure you."  
"I don't believe you!"  
"What is there not to believe? I am truth after all. You said so yourself!"  
"Yea but you also like to be sneaky, play mind games, and do mean things to people!"  
"Why? what ever do you mean?"  
"You took Alphonse Elric's body and Edward Elric's leg and arm!"  
"Well well well it seems I need to get myself a copy of these books you speak of! Yes I did do those _mean_ things. But it was in their best interest anyways. So what are you going to give me in exchange for going to see your friends?"  
"How about a knuckle sandwich bitch along with a side order of massive ass kicking! I ain't giving you shit!"  
"Maybe I should take that pretty little voice of your's or better yet since you deem me so untrustworthy and cruel why don't I just take your arm or your leg? How about your body? Or would you prefer something _less_ cosmetically damaging? He he he. You think you are so tough don't you! I'll show you just how tough you really are! Come here girl let me show you your truth! Your maker!"  
I stood back cowering in fear from the terrifying white blob like mass in the shape of a woman all the while internally smacking myself for back sassing truth. Well Ayana you finally did it this time. Now what are you going to do! You just pissed off the one character who can rip you literally limb from limb without an ounce of remorse!  
"Oh don't fret young lady I think your memories of a special little family will suffice!"  
I cringed in anger at truth knowing I could do nothing to stop it from getting what it wanted.  
"Yes and maybe the memories of your childhood too! After all you are an adult now! You should act like it!"  
Before I could curse at this demented creature I was grabbed by these dark tiny hands and ripped into the portal of my internal gate of truth. I screamed as everything flashed before my eyes. All I could hear was the laughing of truth as I sunk into the black abyss deeper and deeper till I eventually fainted from the pain and terror. I groggily woke up to someone shaking me and I assumed talking but before I could even respond I lost consciousness again.

* Zane's p.o.v. *  
"Well I guess I am next. Peace out people and please give my _dearest dad_ my regards when you hang him or what ever it is you punish him with. Aime take care of mom's grave for me please?"  
"Of course Zane. You be careful now. Don't make trouble with your teammates, eat well, um get sleep if you can… Oh I feel like I am forgetting something..." My aunt mumbled the last bit before abruptly hugging me tightly "I love you my dear nephew! Please come back safely. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." She sniffled ready to cry at my leaving.  
"I'll try not to get into too much trouble. Can't make any promises though." I hugged my aunt back while chuckling. Aime sighed wiping her face of the stray tears.  
"Please Zane for my sanity at least take this seriously. This isn't just some ordinary mission!"  
"I know, I know. You know I just like to kid with things. It is just how I cope after well… mom died and everything you know the rest..."  
My aunts gaze softened while she smiled at me. " Just know you aren't alone kiddo, and even though you irritate those three to death they do care about you."  
"Even Zheng the momma's boy?" She chuckled.  
"Yes. Even Zheng worries about you. Why else would he still be your teammate after all the hell you put him through? Well you better get moving. I am sure your teammates are waiting for you on the other side."  
"Yea most likely he is just insane or severely stupid to have me for a teammate. Anyways I'm sure they are probably bitching about how I am taking so long. Heh well anyways thanks Aime for being there and all. I love you aunt Aime and I'll try to bring everyone back safe and sound! You have my word as a soldier!"  
"Zane!"  
"Yea Doc?"  
"Take this."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know for sure but have heard legends about it. Old alchemists from ancient times would seek it out to turn ordinary metals to gold. They called it a philosopher's stone."  
"That is pretty cool. How did you manage to come across this thing?"  
"We found it when we seized the mines from those nasty creatures. One of them dropped it before jumping worlds."  
"Oh okay. Well I guess I'll keep this in mind if I ever run into any trouble. Thanks Doc and even though I know Ulric will never say it. I am sorry he did what he did to you. It was wrong and definitely uncalled for! You were like the dad I never had when he was too busy to be around. So again thank you!"  
"As much as I appreciate your sincerity Zane it isn't you who should be apologizing. Your father will be held accountable for his crimes against us all. I am glad that you see me like a father figure though. You were the son I was never able to have! When you get back would you mind actually becoming our son? Officially I mean? Only if you want to though no pressure..."  
"Of course I would love to be your son! But what about the misses?"  
"I plan on divorcing her and holding her accountable for her infidelity. Who knows maybe a special lady wouldn't mind being my wife" At this the doctor winked at Aime who just scoffed while smiling.  
"Yea that sounds good. Well I better get going and thanks again for everything!"  
"No problem. You come back safe you hear!"  
"I will! I'll even bring back souvenirs!"  
I shouted back while standing in the middle of the circle. I waved at everyone while the machines began there usual sequence of electrical transmutation. I saw everyone in the room wave goodbye and the doc holding my aunt while I began to disintegrate into thin air before their eyes.

I shot out of the door and hit the ground hard.  
"Damn it! What the hell! Couldn't they have made the landing a little easier on the ass cheeks?!"  
"Oh great another human. _What can I do for you today?_ "  
I looked to see an angry boyish blob of white with dark gas like stuff surrounding him.  
"What in the seven hells are you!"  
"What in the great heavens are you!"  
"I asked first!"  
"Too bad!"  
"Why you! Who the hell are you seriously?"  
"Why are you even here?"  
"Hey! I'm the one asking questions here so answer me damn it!"  
"And why on earth should I answer a snot nosed kid like you? What makes you so high and mighty to demand anything from me human boy!"  
"What makes you all high and mighty to look down on humans?!"  
It laughed in my face while pointing at me.  
"I am the universe. I am the world. I am one and I am all! I am what some call a god. I am also you."  
"ME! Oh please you are delusional you freakish blob monster! You look nothing like me so how can you possibly be me?"  
"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"  
"I said ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST PLAIN STUPID!"  
I got up and punched the creature not caring who the hell this thing thought it was. Before I could land another blow it disappeared.  
"Hey! Where the hell did you go!"  
It whispered in my ear "Behind you idiot."  
I whirled around angry at the insult and tried to grab for the stupid blob.  
"Well as much as this is entertaining. You are starting to bore me human as well as giving me a headache. So lets get on with the equivalent exchange and get you the hell out of here!"  
"You never answered my question. How can you possibly be me? Also what is equivalent exchange?"  
"Seriously do any of the males in your world read? Two females passed through and knew exactly who I was and what I do but the male before them was just as stupidly clueless as you are. Do you even understand how you came to be here?"  
"Yes the males read in my world, no I don't fully understand how I got here. Since you have all the answers Mr. know it all why don't you tell me."  
The truth as I guess it was called sighed looking at me frustrated. I assumed looking because it didn't have any eyes. Man what fucked up place is this that this thing doesn't even have eyes?  
"To answer your dull questions I'll start with first how you got here. You ignorant human have committed the forbidden taboo of alchemy. You tried human transmutation. As for equivalence exchange that is simply a law of the universe and often found in alchemy stating that one can not gain anything without giving something of equal value in exchange."  
"Human transmutation? Is that what that circle is for? So how did those creatures before us come in if they aren't even human?"  
"Good question. They by passed me with special little stones. Well all except for one. One of those nasty little creatures won't be bugging anyone. It's very soul is mine for it's arrogance and merciless mass killings. Human transmutation is when you try to bring back the dead to put it simply."  
"Seems pretty stupid to try and bring back the dead. Don't people realize the soul has already transcended to the next life once the person dies? What were those stones they used called? Also as much as I hate to say it. Thank you for taking out one of those creatures. It makes our mission a whole lot easier now that one of them is gone."  
"Heh so the brat has some manners. I do agree with you on the whole stupidity towards bringing back the dead but regardless it is still a choice people have the right to make. After all it would harm the harmony of the universe if we tried to restrict the free will of people or anything for that matter. The stone is called a Philosopher's stone."  
"Oh so I can use this thing then to by pass you right?"  
I held up the stone the doctor had given me earlier. The truth growled at me  
"Yes that would be the very stone we speak of… how is it you humans keep attaining these things? Don't people know the cost of making these things?"  
"What do you mean cost? And who else has the stone?"  
"Your friends with the girl Araceli correct?"  
"Yes she is my friend."  
"Well she also has a philosopher's stone. In fact she has quite a few of them so I advise you both to keep them hidden when you enter this world. As for the cost… Well how do I put this lightly..."  
"Just tell me. I can handle anything you say trust me."  
"Well the stones are made out of human lives."  
I stood there looking at him and then at the stone in disgust.  
"How many lives are we talking? One? Two?"  
"Hows roughly one million lives sounds to you?"  
"WHAT! That is… That is just… What the hell!?"  
"Heh and you said you could handle anything I would tell you."  
"One million lives. Is that for each stone?"  
"Yep that is correct."  
"Those bastards. I am glad we are finally wiping their sick race out of existence!"  
"Now. Now I wouldn't go that far. Lets make a deal kid."  
"Okay what deal."  
"You can take out most of those nasty creatures in this world because even I don't like them but you must let two of them live."  
"What?! Why!? You know they are the reason these stones even exist! Why should I let them live? They deserve to die! The punishment must always fit the crime!"  
"You are right about punishments but they also tried to hide truth from you and thus they came into my domain when they tried that. I want my form of revenge which I assure you won't be as light as you think."  
"Heh you got a deal then as long as you make them pay dearly for everything they have done to us all!"  
"Oh I assure you. They will pay in ample measure!"  
"So heres another question blob man. What is that odd looking door behind me without the creepy writing and images on it?"  
"First kid the name is truth and second that door is your inner gate of truth. It in its very essence is apart of you."  
"Oh okay so how am I to get to the other side to see my friends."  
"Well you must go through the gate and thus you will get what it is you seek."  
As the blob monster said this the doors began to open revealing a huge eyeball of pale purple staring at me.  
"What in the actual fuck is that!"  
"That is the eye of god."  
"But I thought you said you were god."  
"Heh I am simply all and one. I am just the truth kid."  
"Wait so- whoa what the hell is with the crazy tentacles coming out of it!"  
"You will see kid you will see."  
The black tentacles hand like things grabbed me pulling me into the gate. I looked back at truth "You sure as hell better not be lying. Cause I'll find a way to come back here and kick your blob monster ass! You hear me!"  
Truth chuckled at me "Yea good luck with that kiddo."  
"I'm fourteen years old! I am not a kid damn it!"  
"You are when you act like that KID!"  
That was the last I heard of truth as the doors slammed shut. I was still being pulled by the hands into what look like something comparable to what Alice experienced when she fell down the rabbit hole.  
"What the hell is this? Why does it hurt so much to think or breath?"  
"I hope my friends are okay..."  
I screamed as the pain became searing and utterly unbearable. Eventually it came to an end in a flash of white light. I ended up collapsing on something or I guess someone judging from the loud noises they were making.

 *** On the other side of the gate ***

"What the hell! Get the hell off me!"  
I was picked up gently by some odd person in a suit of armor.  
"Don't mind him he is just grumpy today. Are you okay?"  
I finally came out of my daze as the armored man set me down.  
"Yea… uh where am I?"  
"Oh great so on top of falling out of the sky this guy doesn't even know where he is. Just great!"  
"Brother be nice! He looks sincerely lost. We should help him."  
"Alright fine! You are currently in Amestris. There Alphonse you happy now? What is your name kid?"  
"First I am fourteen I am not a kid! Second my name is Zane Dieter Von Gromme and I am a soldier of the North American resistance army."  
"North American resistance army? What the hell is that? And cool name. This big guy here is my little brother Alphonse Elric and my name is Edward Elric or as my friends call me Ed … you know..."  
"For short?"  
Edward pounced on me punching me in a blind rage. "Don't call me short KID!"  
I punched him back hard enough to get him off. "Don't call me kid and I won't call you short deal?"  
Ed groaned and looked at me"Deal. So again what is this whole North American resistance thing?"  
"Our world was under massive attack by these creatures. Which I don't know if I should even be telling you this. Hell you already probably think I am insane."  
Ed nodded his head a little until his little brother scolded him.  
"No I don't think you are insane please continue." Alphonse politely told me.  
I told them about everything going on with their side of the gate, the mission and meeting truth.  
"Wow you met truth? What did he take from you?"  
"Uh I don't know really. Anyways I need help finding my teammates. One is a guy named Zheng and two girls named Araceli and Ayana. Do you think you could help me?"  
"Whats in it for us?" Ed looked at Zane annoyed grumbling about not wanting to help look for people when he had important business to attend to.  
"I can help you on what ever you guys are doing? My lady friends know who you are cause of some books they read."  
"Books? What books?"  
I explained a bit about the books Araceli would constantly go on and on about back home to the brothers.  
"Oh well that sounds cool." The armored man smiled.  
"So whats the deal with you guys? What happened to your arm and leg? Pretty cool prosthetics I might add. Hell I know people back in my world would love to have something like this."  
Ed looked down not really wanting to respond to the questions I asked. Alphonse sighed.  
"Well that is a long story, to put it simply we also met truth and well he wasn't too kind. I lot my body and Ed lost his arm and leg. We- we tried to bring our mom back."  
I looked at Alphonse in understanding. After all I lost my mother too.  
"I understand how that feels..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I- I well I lost my mom too when I was young. She fell ill from all the stress my piece of shit father put on her and well she died. I hate that bastard for not being there! Can you believe my own father was so busy with his stupid work and his whores that he couldn't even be there for his wife's own funeral!"  
The brothers looked at me with empathetic faces. "Heh sounds similar to our dad except the whole whores thing." Ed tried to cheer me up. "Well since we share a similar past I think we can trust you. If your friends can really help us with our journey I am sure my brother and I can help you on your mission. Deal?"  
I smirked at them "Deal!" while shaking Eds hand. As we started walking down the road to the train station I asked where they were heading.  
"We have been ordered to go to a town called Lior by colonel Match sticks a.k.a Mustang. A real asshole if you ask me."  
"Why do you say that?" I looked at Ed intrigued by who this man was and why Ed hated him so much.  
Edward explained everything about colonel mustang from his perspective and the whole state alchemist position.  
"Brother be nice. You know colonel Mustang only means well."  
"Yeah well he is a major pain in my ass. Who the hell does he think he is ordering us around anyway!"  
I laughed. "Well he is a colonel. From what you told about your state alchemist position that makes you a major which is below the rank of colonel. So you have to take orders from him."  
"Hey whose side are you on?" Ed snapped at me.  
"Yours technically, But I am a soldier in my world so I know how rank functions just saying is all." I sighed remembering the times of boot camp and the way the drill instructors screamed at us during all hours of the day.  
We managed to catch a train to Lior and I checked my tracking device to see where my friends were and potential enemies.  
Ed looked down at my arm. "Hey what is that thing?"  
"Oh this thing... Well it is a tracking device that helps me locate the creatures I am after and my teammates. From what it says my teammate Zheng isn't too far from where we are going."  
"If you could track them all this time then why do you need our help?" Ed asked.  
"I wouldn't want to face those creatures alone for one and two I wanted to also know if you could teach me some alchemy?"  
"Why do you need alchemy?"  
"I don't know sounded cool to hear you talk about it. I also thought it might come in handy in case I run out of ammo for my gun."  
"Alright well I guess you have a good reason. Am I teaching your friends too?"  
"Well I don't know about them. I can't really speak for them it would violate their right to free will and freedom of choice."  
"Right to free will?" Alphonse asked questioningly  
"In our world free will is considered one of the laws of the universe. This law should never be broken for if it is you could inevitably cause an imbalance in the universe and thus chaos would ensue."  
"Aright. Well I'll teach you and any of your friends willing to learn but be warned I am a tough teacher." Ed grinned evilly at me... 


	3. Divination, Values and Religions part 1

A/N I do not own FMA or any of its materials. Arakawa owns FMA and all its content. I do own my Ocs. Please read and review! I appreciate any and all comments and critic simply because I use this writing to perfect my grammar and writing in general. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read into my story this far for you have my gratitude! :3 I am going to try to stick mostly between the manga and 2009 FMA: B.

 **Episode 3 :** **Divination, Values and Religions** **part 1**

* Zane's p.o.v *

I looked at Edward as he smiled evilly at me. "What is with the face Blondy?"  
He looked at me deviously with his amber eyes "Nothing really. Just expect your training to be grueling."  
I smirked "Sure! But I doubt it could be as grueling as the combat and military instructors that trained me and my friends. So what is this training going to entail exactly?"  
"Eh since you already have hand to hand combat down I guess we can just move on to basic philosophy of alchemy and the science itself."  
"Doesn't really sound so grueling when you say it like that you know."  
"Heh just wait and see kid. Just wait and see."  
Zane looked at Edward irked "Again with the kid thing! Tell me does your average kid get trained in ways to kill and warfare tactics?"  
"No sorry… Why did they train you so young?"  
"It was my choice when my mother died. I wanted to protect people because I felt like I failed her. In our world currently anyone can volunteer to be trained. The earliest with parental consent is twelve for basic training. The earliest without parental consent is fifteen. The reason you would see young kids volunteer is purely for the fact that many were orphaned by the war and had no where else to go. In order to survive they chose volunteering. After all who would reject a safe shelter with three warm meals a day among other nice things. At least that is how my community works. I can't really speak for the other communes."  
Alphonse seemed bothered by the use of children in warfare and Edward didn't seem to like it either."Communes? What are communes? And why send kids into war? Isn't there other ways to deal with the creatures you speak of without having to kill?"  
Zane frowned at them "Communes are basically communities that are able to support themselves and will often make a network with other communes in order to establish basic trade and free movement to travel. Everything is kept with the people aware of everything and everyone coming and going from the commune. There are no secrets, no governments beyond a council of specialists and a chief. Even the specialists have councils they consult when making a decision and then the council makes a decision. This decision is brought to the chief whose main role is simply gathering people together in order to vote and establish input from the community. Once something has been voted on by every single person in the community; That is either of fighting age or at least fifteen years old, it is then accepted as a rule or declined depending on which way the vote swings. As far as kids being sent to war well again that is all voluntary. Many kids aren't sent to fight. They are usually given supportive roles like moving cargo and supplies or safe retrieval missions. Those creatures… Trust me when I say this… It does the world more harm by letting them remain on earth with us just to put it lightly."  
Ed sighed "So how do these specialist come about? Are they given some sort of certification or what?"  
"A specialist is someone who has both theoretical and actual experience in what they are doing. Example an agriculture specialist must have knowledge and actual experience in both arable farming and pastoral farming. The agricultural specialist council usually consists of people who are specialized even further. Examples are veterinarians, dairy and meat farmers, people who have knowledge of how to produce safe fertilizers and other necessary plant products, Egg farmers, or people who grow specifically in grains grown or fruit bearing trees among other things."  
"So are they certified in anyway?"  
"Why does a piece of paper have to matter when someone actually knows what they are doing? Are you going to interrogate the veterinarian over where they went to school when they easily show they know what they are doing? If it bothers you we do have a registry where you pass an exam based on showing your skills and then you are given a written exam that allows you to explain your theoretical knowledge."  
Alphonse smiled at me; at least I assume he is smiling, " Oh okay so it works like the state alchemist exams in our world."  
"State alchemist exams? What are those and what is a state alchemist?" I asked intrigued by title.  
Edward smirked "Well like in your world we have to take both a written exam and show our practical use of alchemy to a military board. We also must pass a psychological exam as well. A state alchemist is simply an alchemist certified by the military to be used by the military. We get a bunch of perks like research money and access to all kinds of literature and laboratories. We also get the automatic rank of major though I don't really care too much for that."  
"So other than that anyone can be a state alchemist as long as they have excellent knowledge of alchemy and pass the exam?" I questioned  
"Yep. Are you wanting to become a state alchemist?"  
"Well my teams orders were to blend in with the natives and since we will probably be in this world for quite some time we will most likely need some form of income to survive."  
"Well since you passed through the gate of truth you must have quite a bit of knowledge about alchemy and how it works so we can really just work on getting you to specialize."  
"I was hoping to work a long the lines of wind or earth based alchemy both if that could be possible."  
"I don't know about wind but I know one guy who uses a form of earth based alchemy though he is kind of… odd."  
"Well how bad could this guy be?"  
"Just wait and see for yourself when we get back to central."  
"Central?" What is central?"  
"Central is the center of the country of Amestris. Right now we are traveling east."  
"Ah okay, so What is this mission you guys are being sent on?"  
"I'll tell you about it when we get to the town."  
"Alright."  
The rest of the train ride was spent with Alphonse reading, Edward looking like he was recalling something as he looked out the window into the night sky. I decided to just sleep the rest of the way not knowing if I would get another good chance to do so. I hope everyone is safe right now...

* Zheng's p.o.v *

I groggily a woke to someone or something poking me.  
"Hey. Hey mister? Are you okay?"  
I slowly began to open my eyes allowing the blurriness to go away before focusing on a young boy. Judging from how young he looks I'd say he is around ten or so.  
"Where am I? Who are you? And would you please stop poking me?" The kid smiled at me mid poke.  
"Well you are in Liore, My name is Leo and sorry for poking you. Are you okay though? I mean you did just fall out of the sky a few hours ago and haven't moved since..."  
I looked at the kid as if he was pulling my leg "Liore? Seriously where are we?"  
The kid sighed "Seriously we are in Liore. Eastern part of Amestris. Look what is your name? You look Xingese. Are you from Xing by any chance?"  
So we really did get thrown into another world… Well at least I am alive which means the others are also alive...I hope. I looked at the kid who was eyeing me as if I had lost my sanity. I sighed " The names Zheng. I don't know what a Xingese is or Xing for that matter. I do know I am Chinese and I am from a small commune in the remains of what was once known as the United States of America.  
"Alright Zheng I think you must have hit your head a little too hard when you fell. What is Chinese? Or United states of America?"  
"Chinese is a nationality of China; a country. The United States of America is also a country or both at least were before a massive war broke out and nations were thus dissolved."  
"I think you need to see a doctor or maybe Father Cornello can help you. Are you insane by any chance? It is okay if you are I won't judge you." The kid looked at me with concern while helping me stand.  
"I assure you I am perfectly sane, but a doctor doesn't sound like a bad idea. My back hurts and I still feel that massive headache from earlier..."  
The kid smiled at me and helped me find the doctor in the town they call Liore… At least I think that was what the kid said from earlier. We managed to get the a doctor whose office was practically his living room. The tall tanned man looked at me sceptically when both the boy and I explained what had happened. He looked at the boy who brought me. "So let me get this straight. You found this boy who calls himself Zheng after he fell out of the sky?"  
The boy nervously smiled "Yes sir."  
"You aren't pulling my leg are you?"  
"No sir."  
The doctor looked at me closely. "So boy from the sky where is it you are from?"  
"I am from an alternate world. I come from a place that was once known as the united states. I am a soldier fro-" The doctor looked down at the boy after checking my eyes and vitals making sure I didn't have a concussion.  
"Well kid you weren't kidding when you said this boy was delusional. I'm going to let you rest here for tonight to observe your condition. Once you feel up to it you may leave. I'll just consider the nice story you told as payment."  
I sighed irritated that they didn't believe me.  
Once the night began to give rise to the morning I awoke to the doctor lightly shaking me awake.  
"Alright kid you seem fine to me but I would advise to take it easy for now. how is your head?"  
"My head is fine. Thank you doctor. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"  
"Good to hear and nah kid just eat your breakfast and when you feel ready you can leave."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem but please stay out of trouble you hear me?"  
"Yes sir."  
I ate the small breakfast laid out for me on the bedside table all the while thinking about my team mates and where they were. I sure hope they are okay… After eating the doctor came back to check on me one last time. "So kid where do you plan on going?"  
Looking at him "I don't know really. Do you have any clothes to spare that I could wear? Mine seem to be a little tattered and dirty from yesterday." I lied to the doctor knowing telling the whole truth would only make me sound like a insane person meant to be locked up in a mental facility. They already thought I was loopy from the fall no need to make them think worse.  
The doctor looked at me sizing me up " Sure kid I think I might have some of my sons old clothes. I'm sure he wont mind you taking them since he's in the military now. As far as something to do well I think Father Cornello could help you. Heck had it not been for him this town wouldn't be the prospering oasis that you see today!"

I shook my head while thinking of how to find my friends.  
"Thanks doctor I appreciate all your help. Uh may I ask where I may find this Father Cornello?"  
"Eh you should be able to find him in the Church of Leto. I'll write down the directions if it will help."  
The doctor left the small room only to come back twenty minutes later with an Asian style green shirt, black trousers and some other clothing that is more suited to their terrain. The doctor looked at me sheepishly and sighed while giving me the clothes "I know it isn't much but these will help you at least with the heat in comparison to your dark clothing. My son won't miss these anyways, never really wore these much to his mother's dismay."  
I smiled grateful to the doctor. After changing into the clothes given to me and packing my uniform into my pack I bid the doctor farewell and went on my way to find this Cornello guy.  
As I began walking towards the center of town I glared at the sun. Why in the hell does it have to be so hot...I swear I feel like I am in some freaking desert or something. Not paying attention I ended up running into something extremely solid. "Ow what the..." I looked up to see a suit of armor looking back at me. Freaking out I tried to crawl away till I saw the laughing form of Zane rolling on the ground pointing at me. I glared at the black haired devil "What the hell Zane! What is so damn funny and why is there a giant suit of armor just standing in the middle of the path..."  
Zane kept laughing at me while teasing my state of dress "You couldn't possibly look more like a weirdo then you do now. What happened to your head Mister all high and might finally fall down from his high horse?"  
The blue eyed bastard just won't give up will he. "Zane can you not be an ass for one moment. Yes I fell down out of the damn sky I might add. As for the clothes they are sure as hell better than the uniform I was wearing. Where the hell are we anyways it feels like we are in the middle of some damn desert or something. Also whose the tin can and short guy you are with?" Edward looked ready to maul Zheng while Alphonse sniffled at the name of tin can while holding his brother back from killing Zheng. "Who the hell are you calling short you Squinty eyed bastard!" Zane just laughed harder till he couldn't even make a sound while flopping around like a seal all red in the face.

*General p.o.v. *

Zheng squatted down a little while poking Edward on the head "You, you little red pepper stain. Who the hell are you anyways and where are we seriously!"  
Zane finally managed to calm down enough to stand while smirking at Edward's attempts to get free out of his brother's grasp.

"You know Zheng I would advise not to keep calling him little the guy does pack one hell of a punch. Anyways the blond guy in the red coat is Edward and the giant suit of armor is his little brother Alphonse. As far as where we are depends on what you mean."  
Zheng looked at Zane as if he was just poking fun at him. "You can't be serious the guy in the suit is this little guys _younger_ brother? That just weird the guy literally looks six to seven feet tall while this short thing looks to be smaller than five feet. Hell Araceli is taller than him and she's the shortest of us." Edward looked like he was about to blow up from anger at all the short references.

Alphonse trying to calm his brother down looked at Zheng smiling "Well like Zane said before my older brother doesn't really appreciate references towards his height. As far as where we are currently we are in Liore in the country of Amestris."

Zheng sighed "So we really did jump worlds… How come you guys aren't freaked out by this?" Zheng looked at the brothers questioningly.

Zane looked at him while shaking his head "Its cause I told them about what was going on. Trust me they didn't believe me completely at first but now that you are here it just puts more proof onto the story." Edward after being calmed down by his little brother just pouted still angered at Zheng's height jokes. Zane's stomach rumbled and looked at Edward "Hey if it isn't too much trouble do you guys think we can find somewhere to eat? I really don't want to have to use military rations" Zane and Zheng both shivered at the thought of eating the rations. They tasted horrible like a bitter mix of random plant material and dirt.

Ed shook his head yes "I guess from your reactions those rations must taste terrible." Zheng kicked a random stone "You have no idea. Terrible doesn't even begin to describe the taste ugh…."

Zane perked up at the smell of food coming not to far from where the small group was standing " Hey guys I think we could probably get something over there" Zane pointed at a small restaurant. They walked over sitting down while a guy with a mustache came over and took their orders. Ed turned towards Zane "So we found one friend how many more do we have to find again?"  
Zane looked up from the glass of fruit juice "We have two more to go, Araceli and Ayana. Man I hope those two are okay..." Zheng looked at Zane "I am sure they are fine Ayana is a tough woman to bring down especially with her explosive temper and Araceli is a medic with damn good marksmanship."  
Edward looked at the boys until the sound of a mans voice began to ring all over the town.  
"Children of god who live on this Earth, have faith and thou shall be saved. The god of the sun, Leto enlightens thy path, behold having descend from his throne, The lord shall save thee from thy sins. As a messenger of the sun god, I am your father." Zane looked at the radio while Zheng sighed "Boy that just sounds a lot like the religious people back home am I right Zane?" Zane shook his head agreeing while Alphonse questioned what the radio broadcast was about. Edward sipping from the glass of juice asked the mustached man serving us " A messenger of god? What's that?" Zane looked at him while smirking until the mustached man replied " I think I ought to be saying what are you? Are you guys some type of street performers?" Zheng chuckled while Edward looked slightly irritated replying "Okay What about us looks like street performers to you?" The man not wishing to offend the boy simply replied "Well judging from the odd clothing it just looks like you could be street performers no offense. If not street performers are you by any chance tourists then? We often don't see a variety of faces like yours in these parts is all." Zane looked at Zheng then at Al and Ed. Alphonse replied " Yes sir we are tourist in a way." Ed replied "Yeah we are simply looking for something and these two are looking for their friends." Zane looked at the man "So whats with the whole sermon broadcast if you don't mind my asking." The man looked at the four boys incredulously "You never heard of lord Cornello?" Zheng's ears perked at the mention of the name while Edward asked "Who?"  
The man chuckled nervously "You know founder Cornello messenger of Leto, the sun god! The founder of Letoism, the one with the power of miracles." Another man began to add "He's this wonderful man who came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of god."A bald man inserted his input with "He's incredible!" While a bearded man replied "Definitely the power of god." Zheng looked at Zane and almost burst out laughing while Zane mumbled a joke while moving his arms around like tentacles "Sir, excuse me sir, Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior, Cthulhu?" Zheng couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh.

The people gave the boys a variation of sighs to glares. Al chuckled at Zane while the mustached man shook his head and sighed "You guys aren't even listening"  
Ed simply put off by the whole thing "Nope just not interested in religion."  
Zane smirked while Zheng offered his apologies for laughing "Sorry sir we understand the religion means a lot to you in fact back home we have many people who hold similar beliefs in other god(s), We don't mean to offend. We are sorry sir sincerely sorry."  
The man smiled "No problem." Al began to get up after Ed stated he was finished. Alphonse accidentally bumped the roof of the place knocking down the radio from the shelf. The owner looked panicked "Oh come on now don't cause anymore problems here!" Alphonse sheepishly replied "Sorry I'll fix it." The man looked at Al and Ed skeptically "Fix it? Fix it how?" Ed looked at the guy stating "Just watch." Alphonse began to draw a circle around the broken radio while Zane and Zheng watched in interest wanting to know if they really could fix it. After Al finished drawing the transmutation circle with all the correct symbols he clapped is hands and placed them hovering over the broken radio. An electrical sound with lightening began to flash around the radio making dust from the ground fly up around the broken radio. When the dust clear , there stood the once broken radio now fixed and finishing the sermon. The mustached man and everyone else looked stunned by the incident. Zane simply smiled eager to learn about alchemy now that he has seen it in action. The mustached man looked at the brothers "You guys can use the power of miracles!" Edward looked at the man like he was an idiot "Say what?" Alphonse smiled "We are alchemists." Edward began to boast "Yea you can call us the Elric brothers. We're sort of famous." One man spoke up "The Elric brothers, I've heard of them before the oldest is supposedly a State alchemist of some sort." Zheng whispered to Zane "Hey what is alchemy? Or State alchemist? They sound pretty cool if they can do what Al did." Zane chuckled "From what Ed explained to me when we met Alchemy is pretty much the advanced stuff that used to be in our world. State alchemist are simply certified specialist by their military to practice alchemy among other things. Ed said he would teach us so you can ask him if you are truly interested. I agree about it being cool, who knows maybe we can go be State alchemist too if we work hard enough." Zheng look at Zane with surprise "Really that guy is willing to teach us. This is great! We will be able to blend in a whole lot better with this certification for sure." Zheng fist bumped Zane while the Elric brothers were dealing with another mishap of Alphonse being confused for being the older brother. Alphonse chuckled while pointing at Ed "You guys got it all wrong I am simply his younger brother Alphonse." One of the people replied "Who? That little guy over there?" Ed charged at the guy shouting " Who's the super small speck tinier than a grain of sand!" Zane and Zheng chuckled at the incident while holding Ed back from harming the small group of people out of blind rage. The people scared shaking their heads "We didn't even say that!"  
Ed pointed at himself "I am Edward Elric the full metal alchemist!" The people awkwardly moving away from Ed "Sorry excuse us..."

"Why hello everyone it sure seems to be quite a lively day!" A young woman with dark brown hair and light brown bangs came walking towards the small shop/ restaurant.

The mustached man smiled "Oh, hello rose! Going to the church again I assume?"

Rose smiled cheerfully replying "Why yes, I need to make some offerings. Same stuff as usual."

The mustached man chuckled while placing a few items into a bag. While Rose waited she looked at the group "Oh I believe we haven't met before."

The mustached man replied "Yea this guy says he is a state alchemist. Seems like he was looking for something." The mustached man finished gathering everything Rose needed and gave her the bag of items.

Rose smiled at the group of boys "Well I hope you all find what you are looking for! May Leto protect you!" Rose walked away smiling.

Meanwhile the group of men from earlier began talking "Rose has become a lot more energetic." "It's all thanks to the founder."  
Zane looked at the girl's retreating form in the distance while Zheng looked at the group of men wondering what they meant.

Edward looked at the guys "Huh?"

The mustached man sighed "The girl doesn't have any relatives, and on top of that her boyfriend died in an accident this year..." Al looked down saddened. Zheng continued to listen while Zane felt bad for the girl.

Another guy continued from what the mustached man had left off "You would think she would be sad, but she didn't look so down."

The bald guy smiled "What saved her were the teachings of father Cornello, the messenger of the sun god Leto."

A bearded man smirked "He who gives everlasting life to the living and rebirth to the dead. The power of miracles proves that."

The mustached guy looked at Edward "Maybe you should take a look too! That's definitely the power of god."

Edward looked away skeptically "Rebirth of the dead, huh…? This smells fishy." Zane and Zheng shook their heads in agreement.

The radio continued with the last bit of the sermon "Have faith! Thy wished shall be answered. For all children have the blessing of the light."

Zheng looked at the radio cynically "I have nothing against people having faith but usually when something dies it tends to stay dead or in some beliefs the person is simply reborn… You don't get to bring the dead back that is just utterly impossible." Ed and Al looked down in shame knowing they had attempted the very taboo Zheng spoke of.

Ed looked around "Hey where did Zane go?"

Al looked around as well "He was right here a few minutes ago… Right?"

Zheng pinched his nose in frustration knowing Zane probably followed after the girl. "He probably went after that Rose chick."  
Edward looked at Zheng "Why would he do that?"  
Zheng sighed again, "Zane tends act before thinking which ends up in him getting in a whole heap of trouble. Those guys said she was heading to the church anyways so we should probably go just to make sure Zane doesn't do anything stupid."

Ed agreed "I'm going to go simply to investigate. This Cornello guy seems awfully suspicious."

Al smiled "Zheng you said you had directions to the church right?" Zheng nodded and thus the group began to head of into the direction of the church of Leto.

* Zane's p.o.v. *  
After slipping away from the group I decided to follow Rose all the way to the church. I continued down the hallway looking for her till I over heard voices behind one of the doors. I stood careful to not make a sound and eavesdropped on the conversation.  
"Wonderful job, Founder."  
"Founder, we are grateful for your precious words today as well."  
"Founder!"  
So rose is inside the this room along with this founder guy. I heard the founder guy speak at least I assumed it was him since it was the voice from the radio earlier. "Ah, Rose as good as always. Wonderful job!"  
Rose sounding happy from the praise "No, its only the usual. And if it happens someday..."  
I looked at the door questioningly. What does she mean by _if it happens someday_? The voice of the founder guy took me out of my thoughts. "I understand quite well what you are trying to say. After all god has been observing your good conduct."  
"Then-" Rose sounded so hopeful.

The founder began to speak again "But Rose, it is not yet the time for that. Do you understand?"

I tsked feeling like this guy was one of those religious nuts who duped people into believing he was a prophet and dragging on a masquerade of lies till people had enough to drink of the bullshit filled cool aid.

Rose sounded saddened by the man's response "Thats… Thats right… Not yet..." I glared at the door feeling utmost pity for this girl. If only she knew the monster she was putting her hopes and trust in. The monster spoke again "Yes? Good you are a good child, Rose."  
I wanted to punch this bastard. It was people like him who manipulated the vulnerable that pissed me off the most. Thinking they could just get away with it without anything backfiring onto them. Hearing that everything was finished I left so as to not be caught. While walking back into the main part of the church I ran into Zheng and the brothers.

* General p.o.v. *  
Zheng looked at Zane "What the hell Zane! At least give us some warning the next time you want to just waltz off!"

Zane scoffed at Zheng "Oh put a lid on it. I can easily handle myself besides I over heard that founder guy talking to the Rose girl. That bastard is a real snake if you ask me."

Ed looked at Zane "Why do you say that?"

Zane angered by the conversation he over heard "The bastard is practically manipulating these people with false prophecies and lies. He is another one of those religious leaders who end up making a personality cult for themselves."

Zheng clenched his fist and Al looked at the two boys wondering what they were talking about, "What is a personality cult?"

Zheng looked at Al "A personality cult or how others might term it Cult of personality is where an individual uses mass media, propaganda, and other methods to create an idealized heroic or worshiping image often through unquestioning flattery and praise. In lay mans terms it means a manipulative person who thinks way to highly of himself and thus believes others should adore and praise him no matter what. We had quite a few examples of this back in our world and they all ended badly."

Ed looked away from the odd statue "How badly?"

Zane sighed "Badly enough that entire societies were brain washed and when the governments eventually fell the entire society almost collapses with it leaving a mass of social unrest and destruction in its wake."  
Al and Ed looked at each other then back at the two boys, "So how do we stop it without causing too much trouble?"

Zane and Zheng looked at the brothers both replying at the same time "Unveil the snake for what he is, for truth and knowledge shall always set you free from the yoke of parasitic elitists."

Before Edward could speak he saw Rose walk into the room. "Oh? Didn't I meet you earlier? Do you want to learn about Letoism?"

She looked at Edward who looked away skeptically "Sorry but I am an atheist."  
Rose still kept trying to talk Edward into it smiled with her eyes closed "Well that's not good! By believing in god you'll live with daily gratitude and hope… Isn't that wonderful?" She opened her eyes and looked at Ed again " If you have faith you'll definitely get bigger!"

Edward grumbled at being called little while Al was trying to once again calm his brother down till Edward sighed and sat down. "Pray to god and the dead will come back.. Jeez how can you believe in something like that?" Edwards cynical reply seemed to not bother Rose.

She simply retorted "Yes, without a doubt."

Edward sighed then pulled out a little black book and began to recite from it "35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorous, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and a little bit of fifteen other elements..." Everyone but Alphonse looked at Edward "Huh?"  
Edward looked at Rose and then at Zheng and Zane. " These would be the calculated components that make up the body of a single adult. We already know this much with modern science, but the reality is that no successful human transmutation has been reported."

Zane and Zheng sighed in understanding knowing that even in our world we weren't any closer either to doing something like that. It was just science fiction still thankfully.

Edward continued " There's not enough of something… for hundreds of years scientist have been researching and researching, but they still haven't managed to grasp it. So you could say it's a wasted effort, but I think it's a lot more useful than just praying and waiting."

Zheng and Zane looked at each other both shaking their heads knowing Edward wouldn't understand that the missing link to it all was a soul. The soul being intangible for it isn't matter but simply information or imagery like the ones and zeros are for a computer's software program. _**(**_ _ **A/N:**_ _ **Anyone not familiar with how atheist think; although they are widely varied in belief structure, some if not many do not believe that a soul even exists along side the lack of belief in a deity.**_ _ **I do not agree with them but regardless they have a right to believe how they see fit.**_ _ **)**_  
Edward continued his trolling of Rose's belief "Oh right, and the ingredients for these parts? You can pick all of that up at a market place even with the pocket money of a little kid. It's really cheap to make a human being."

At this last statement Rose snapped at Edward "A person isn't a thing! You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of heaven!"

Edward laughed at this while Zane and Zheng shook there heads at the young boy's ignorance.

Zane whispered to Zheng "Didn't his mother ever teach him it is rude to disrespect other people's beliefs even if it doesn't align with your own? I mean as long as they aren't hurting anyone they have a right to their belief just as anyone else."

Zheng shrugged "Who knows but still I agree it is rude. We may not completely agree with the girl but I do understand where both are coming from." Zane nodded at Zheng agreeing with his point of view.

Alphonse looked at Zane "Do you guys believe in a god?"

Zane smiled "Well yes, we believe in a creator if that is what you mean but we don't subject ourselves to strict religious rituals or texts. We simply have faith in our creator, hold a basic moral code, and value the laws of the universe."  
Alphonse smiled at them in understanding.

Zheng shook his head at Edward while whispering to Al "I think your brother has a lot to learn about people still. You can't just walk into someone else's monastery with your own set of rules. It is okay to have your opinion and beliefs and it is okay to debate about things but you should still respect that the other person has right to their own perceptions, beliefs and opinions too. Other wise conflicts arise and wars ensue because people take it too far." Al nodded at this.  
Edward looked at Rose "Alchemists are scientists, so we can't believe in vague things like the 'creator' and 'god'. We explain the fundamentals of the creation of everything in the world and pursue the truth. It's ironic that as scientists that don't even believe in god, we're the one's who are closest to god."

Rose glared at Edward "That's arrogant. You think of yourself as god's equal?"

Ed simply smirked "There was a legend about a hero who flew too close to the sun. his wings of wax fell apart, and he plummeted to the earth."

Zheng sighed irritated by Edward's arrogance while walking off. Zane just shook his head and sighed "You know Ed if anyone in this room is capable of embodying hubris in physical form it definitely would be you right now.", with that remark Zane left the small group to follow after Zheng. Rose simply tsked Edward and left.

After finally catching up with Zheng both of the boys decided to just take the back exit of the church to the outside. When they finally reached closer to the front of the church they saw a mass crowd surrounding what looked to be a bald, elderly man standing atop a stone platform.

Zheng looked at Zane whispering "I'm just going to assume that would be the founder guy you were talking about earlier?"

Zane glared at the old man, "Yea that would be the one. Corrupted old bastard thinks he has it all figured out. Hasn't anyone told this guy? Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." Zane's bitterly replied.

Zheng looked at Zane "Why do you hate this man so much?"

Zane scoffed at the word hate, "I don't hate the man. That would simply be an absolute waste of energy to hate a bastard like this. As for why I dislike him well that is simple. The old codger reminds me of the demon blood relation back in our world."

Zheng sighed knowing he hit a sore spot with that question, "You know Zane you would be better off just forgiving your father, forgetting him and moving on at least for your own sanity' sake."

Zane glared at the ground and spitefully grumbled, "You got the lucky roll of the dice when it came to parents. I got stuck with a manipulative, toxic demon spawn for a father."

Zheng shook his head while patting Zane's shoulder "Well looking at the positives of it all. At least you know what those people are and how they do things which helps in stopping them from hurting people."

Zane shook of Zheng's hand, "I don't need your pity nor do I need your advice on something I understand quite clearly myself."

Zheng chuckled "Look at who is being overly prideful now."

Zane simply gave Zheng a look of irritation before walking off to find the brothers. Zheng sighed following suit.

Zane found the brothers standing not to far off from the crowd observing the founder. "So what do you guys think of Mr. miracles over there?" Zane's bitter mood still had yet to leave him.

Edward glanced at Zane while giving his opinion, "Simple the guy is an alchemist. He is just using standard alchemy nothing more nothing less. Definitely not _miracles_."

Zane chuckled at this, "Figures. Guys like that always are nothing more than con artists."

Zheng quietly standing next to Zane, "Whose a con artist?" Zane looked at Zheng with a peeved expression for startling him, "Who do you think?"

Zheng looked at the founder and was about to reply to Zane's sarcastic remark when Rose appeared.  
Rose looked at the group " So you guys actually made it. No doubt about it this is the power of miracles. After all Father Cornello is the son of the sun god Leto."

Edward simply pointed out the flaws of Rose's statement, "Nope that is definitely alchemy. Just like I was explaining to these two before."

Al looked up and then back at his brother objecting, "But what about the law?"

Zane looked at Alphonse questioningly, "What law?"

Alphonse looked at Rose and Zane while trying to explain the law of equivalence of exchange, "Well from an average person's point of view, alchemy is a handy skill that can make anything without any limit. But the truth to that is there is a rule that states otherwise."

Rose looked at Alphonse confused while Zane understood what he was getting at. Alphonse continued his explanation, "Umm...Ok its… for instance it is basically taking an object with one element, and changing it into and object containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmuted into an object with water attributes."

Zheng looked at Alphonse while interjecting, "So to put it simply it is the law of conservation of mass right?"

Alphonse shook his head no "Not just that it is also in combination with the law of providence. Among us practitioners are people who use the four elements of earth, fire, water, and air along with the three principles of salt, sulfur, mercury..."

Edward interjected, "To put it simply the basis of alchemy is 'exact trade'. If you want to make something you need something of the equivalent cost. But he ignored that law and was able to still transmute."

Rose shrilled "Make some sense! Do you guys believe in the power of miracles or not!"  
Alphonse whispered to Ed, "Brother maybe it's …?"  
Ed sighed, "Yeah, maybe it is."  
Zane looked at Edward and asked what he meant, "What is it?"  
Ed got really close to Zane and whispered in his ear, "Well you know most of our story and I trust you and your friends to keep this information between us, but that thing on his finger-"  
Zane looked at the founder's hand, "You mean the ring? What about it? Looks like a standard ruby ring to me."  
Ed nodded, "Its not a ruby ring to be exact. What the jewel probably really is, is a philosopher stone."  
Zane felt uncomfortable at that mention of the stone. He clenched the stone he had in his pants but fained shock to Edward's observation knowing that it would be dangerous to tell the brother's he had the stone or that Araceli had more stones too. Zane didn't know what they would do to him and his friends if he even mentioned having one to Edward.  
Ed looked at Zane suspiciously "You okay there Zane? You look a little green."  
Zane snapped out of his anxiety ridden despair to look at Ed, "Huh? Oh I am fine just the mention of that stone...I forget where I heard about it. I think from some story tale or something...He he he..." Zane rubbed the back of his head hoping Edward wouldn't catch on to his lies.  
Ed smiled "Ah so it exists as a fictional tale in your world ok. Well at least I won't have to explain what it is then."  
Zane feeling nervous "he he… Yea..."  
Edward turned away to look at Rose with false enthusiasm "Miss I am interested in this religion! I want to talk to the founder, so could you give me some information?"  
Rose smiled happy to see another potential believer, "Oh, You've finally become a believer!"  
Zane and Zheng rolled there eyes at each other knowing that it was a farce. They just didn't know completely why Edward was doing it. Alphonse just smiled playing along.


End file.
